Daisy
by chanbaekonlyy
Summary: Chanyeol pergi ke Seoul untuk kuliah, Luhan pun begitu sedangkan Baekhyun harus tinggal di Bucheon karena menurut ibunya, udara Seoul tidak baik untuk paru-paru Baekhyun. ChanBaek!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Daisy

Author : chanbaekonlyy

Casts :

Byun Baekhyun EXO

Park Chanyeol EXO

Xi Luhan EXO

Oh Sehun EXO

Others

Genre : Romance, Angst ._.

Rate : T

.

.

.

.

.

Bucheon, 5 Januari 1967

Seluruh daerah Bucheon putih berselimut salju. Satu dua orang berjalan dengan pakaian tebal. Seolah belum cukup, dari langit masihlah berjatuhan salju kecil-kecil yang kemudian menumpuk bersama salju yang lain.

Baekhyun benci salju karena ia benci dingin. Bahkan sore ini saat ia berjalan kaki menuju rumah dengan jaket dan mantel berlapis-lapis, bibirnya tetap biru bergetar. Di samping kirinya seorang lelaki bermata rusa terkikik pelan mendengar gemelutuk gigi Baekhyun sementara di sebelah kanannya seorang namja yang paling tinggi di antara mereka semua tersenyum lebar sambil mengelus pucuk kepala cokelat Baekhyun.

Mereka tetap berjalan sambil berbincang tentang rencana mereka melanjutkan sekolah ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi—universitas. Walau sudah pernah mengatakannya beberapa kali, lelaki berpostur tinggi di sebelah kanan Baekhyun tetap mengulanginya sore itu.

"Aku akan melanjut ke Seoul."

Baekhyun harus mengangkat kepalanya untuk dapat bertatapan dengan bola mata cokelat Chanyeol—lelaki berpostur tinggi. Ia juga sebenarnya ingin mengucapkan respon yang sama seperti saat dulu, tapi ia urung. Kepalanya kembali ditekuk, menatap salju yang mereka pijak.

Baekhyun juga ingin melanjutkan sekolahnya ke Seoul, sama seperti Chanyeol. Ia juga punya cita-cita yang ingin ia capai. Namun setiap ia membicarakan ini dengan ibunya, ia akan berdalih bahwa udara di Seoul tidak bagus untuk paru-paru Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melambai pada dua lelaki yang berjalan bersamanya tadi begitu mereka sampai di depan rumah sederhana Baekhyun. Rumah itu tak terlalu besar, namun pekarangannya ditumbuhi tanaman-tanaman cantik yang terawat.

Seorang wanita paruh baya menyambut kepulangannya dengan uap sup mandu yang memang telah dijanjikan ibunya itu atas kelulusannya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk langsung menghampiri ibunya di dapur. Sore itu Baekhyun menghangatkan diri dengan sup mandu sambil memikirkan keberangkatan Chanyeol tiga hari lagi.

.

.

.

.

Bucheon, 8 Januari 1967

Nyonya Byun bertanya ketiga kalinya apakah Baekhyun baik-baik saja mengantarkan Chanyeol ke stasiun kereta untuk keberangkatannya ke Seoul dan lelaki berwajah manis itu kembali mengangguk di balik masker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya. Satu lagi alasan Baekhyun membenci musim dingin; ia terlalu mudah diserang flu.

Di stasiun, Chanyeol, ibu, ayah, dan kakak perempuannya sedang duduk menunggu kereta menuju Seoul. Baekhyun dan ibunya berjalan mendekat dan begitu dalam jarak dekat, Chanyeol dan keluarganya bangkit dari bangku stasiun.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun berpaling ke arah suara memanggil namanya. Itu Luhan, sahabatnya yang cantik bermata rusa. Ia melambai dengan mata berbinar lalu berjalan cepat ke arah Baekhyun. Mereka berpelukan begitu saja dan Luhan mengutarakan bahwa ia diizinkan orang tuanya melanjutkan sekolah ke Seoul, sama seperti Chanyeol. Suara anak itu terdengar sangat bahagia dan Baekhyun pun tersenyum, ikut bahagia jika sahabatnya juga bahagia.

Nyonya Byun mengingatkan Chanyeol dan Luhan untuk hati-hati di jalan. Ia memeluk dua anak yang sering berkunjung ke rumahnya tersebut sama erat seperti saat ia memeluk anak kandungnya sendiri.

Saat Chanyeol maju selangkah ke depan Baekhyun, lelaki itu menekuk wajahnya yang tertutupi masker. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu memeluk Baekhyun erat. "Aku akan kembali sebagai dokter spesialis paru-paru." Bisik Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya. Baekhyun mengeratkan genggamannya pada punggung Chanyeol dengan mata berair.

"Kau akan menungguku kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Air matanya membasahi masker.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

Bucheon, 16 Juni 1965

Lapangan penuh dengan sorak sorai siswa kelas sepuluh yang sedang bermain volli. Tim yang mencetak skor bersorak girang sementara lawan mainnya mendesah kecewa.

"Kalian menyerah huh?" seorang lelaki tinggi yang sedang memegang bola di garis penyervis memandang remeh lawannya di seberang net. Yang lain mendengus, sementara teman-temannya ikut tersenyum remeh. "Kita pasti menang." Timpal lelaki berkulit tan.

Lelaki tinggi yang memegang bola tadi mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya—tersenyum miring—lalu mulai mengayunkan kepalan tangan kanan ke arah bola yang ia pegang di tangan kiri. Sedetik setelah kepalan tangannya bertemu permukaan bola, bola itu melayang tinggi di udara melewati net. Jika lawan mereka tidak bisa menangkap bola servis-annya itu, maka satu skor kembali mereka dapatkan.

"AKHHH.."

Sepersekian detik setelah bola jatuh di tanah, suasana lapangan berubah heboh. Pasalnya, bola itu mendarat pada dada seorang anak yang kebetulan lewat di tepi lapangan sebelum akhirnya jatuh di tanah. Yang semakin membuat heboh, anak itu menyusul bolanya terjatuh di tanah.

Lelaki bermata rusa yang berjalan bersamanya itu panik sendiri melihat temannya hilang kesadaran. Ia berjongkok, berusaha membangunkan temannya itu walau percuma. Kemudian ia mendongak, menatap beberapa pemain volli dan murid lain yang mengerumuni mereka. "Siapa yang melempar bolanya?!" tanyanya sangar dan takut-takut seorang lelaki berpostur sangat tinggi muncul dari balik kerumunan.

"A-Aku tidak sengaja."

"Dia bermasalah dengan paru-parunya bodoh! Cepat bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan!"

Beruntung lelaki yang tak sadarkan diri itu mungil hingga si pelaku pelempar bola cukup mudah menaruhnya di punggung untuk dibawa berjalan cepat ke ruang kesehatan. Permainan vollinya berakhir, karena dia lebih sudi mempertanggung jawabkan kesalahannya walau tak sengaja.

"Park Chanyeol." Ucap anak tinggi itu pada anak yang baru sadarkan diri di atas kasur ruang kesehatan.

"Byun Baekhyun.."

.

.

.

.

Bucheon, 30 Juni 1965

"Daisy lagi?"

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap wajah jengah teman terbaiknya itu—Xi Luhan. "Daisy itu cantik Lu."

Ia memutar matanya bosan. "Ya ya ya, terserah. Jauh lebih penting dibanding D-a-i-s-y mu itu, cepat ceritakan apa yang terjadi. Kau pacaran dengan anak bernama Park Chanyeol itu?"

Baekhyun menahan senyum di balik masker. Wajahnya disembunyikan dari jangkau pandang sahabatnya sementara kesepuluh jarinya masih sibuk dengan Daisy. Ia mengangguk samar direspon dengan gebrakan meja tiba-tiba.

"JINJJA? Wah, chukkahae…." Luhan menerjang Baekhyun dengan sebuah pelukan erat. Badannya bergoyang ke kanan ke kiri saking bahagianya melihat sang sahabat benar-benar mendapat pacar pertamanya.

Luhan melepas pelukan mereka. "Bagaimana dia mengatakannya? Apa dia romantis? Kalian berciuman?"

Walau tertutup masker, Luhan masih bisa melihat pipi temannya itu merona. "Tidak. Kami belum berciuman."

"Belum? Berarti akan kan?" goda Luhan sambil mencolek dagu Baekhyun. Yang dicolek hanya menepis lalu kembali sibuk dengan Daisy nya.

.

.

.

.

Bucheon, 7 Februari 1968

Baekhyun lebih sering menjaga toko bunga mereka sejak Chanyeol dan Luhan berangkat ke Seoul. Ia tidak punya teman lain yang seakrab Luhan, dan ia tidak punya lagi lelaki yang paling ia cintai selain Chanyeol, maka ia menghabiskan hampir seluruh siangnya untuk merawat bunga.

Hari ini pun begitu. Ia sedang memangkas daun-daun bunga dengan masker menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ibunya bilang itu untuk menjaga-jaga, siapa tau serbuk bunga juga tidak bagus untuk paru-paru Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh ke jam dinding lama yang tergantung di sudut toko. Jarum panjang sudah berpindah ke angka tiga tapi Baekhyun masih terlihat tidak sabar. Sesungguhnya ia menunggu jarum jam itu segera berpindah ke angka dua belas, karena ia tau, saat itu terjadi, maka kotak surat di depan rumahnya akan diisi oleh surat balasan dari Chanyeol—seperti halnya setahun terakhir ini.

Baekhyun meletakkan gunting tanamannya di dekat jejeran pot lalu berjalan ke arah pintu. Kepalanya melongok keluar, melihat apakah Jongin sudah datang untuk menggantikannya menjaga toko karena jujur sekali ia sangat tidak sabar pulang ke rumah untuk menunggu surat Chanyeol.

Surat pertamanya tertanggal 14 Januari 1967 berisi kesan Chanyeol dalam melihat Seoul untuk pertama kalinya. Lelaki itu menceritakan bagaimana keadaannya dan Luhan sesampainya merka di Seoul, bagaimana mereka menyewa apartemen dengan uang sewa yang dibagi dua, serta lampiran foto hitam putih Chanyeol dan Luhan di tempat tinggal baru mereka.

Baekhyun membalasnya dengan semangat. Dia menuliskan pertanyaan-pertanyaan untuk lelaki itu, seperti; apakah sungai han seindah bayangan mereka dulu, apakah udara Seoul buruk, apakah Seoul National University bagus, dan masih banyak apakah-apakah dari Baekhyun yang dijawab Chanyeol pada suratnya yang kedua tertanggal 26 Januari pada tahun yang sama.

Baekhyun bahagia sekali membaca surat Chanyeol yang menjelaskan betapa Seoul lebih indah daripada yang dijelaskan semua buku yang pernah mereka baca. Ia bisa membayangkan sungai han yang jernih berbentang jembatan di atasnya. Lampu kerlap-kerlip yang sangat indah di malam hari serta berbagai bunga-bungaan yang tumbuh di sekitarnya.

Terlalu banyak hal yang indah yang dijelaskan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun selama setahun ini membuat keinginan melihat Seoul secara langsung semakin menggebu-gebu dalam benak lelaki yang kerap kali memakai masker itu.

"Ah, Jongin kenapa lama sekali?"

"Maaf hyung, tadi aku ada sedikit urusan."

"Oke, tidak apa. Sekarang kau jaga toko ya, aku pulang dulu."

Anak lelaki bernama Jongin itu mengangguk dan Baekhyun segera meninggalkan toko tanpa membereskan beberapa kekacauan yang dibuatnya setelah memangkasi tanaman.

"Hati-hati hyung!" teriak Jongin dari dalam toko melihat Baekhyun yang berlari terburu-buru. Lelaki mungil itu tetap berlari, bahkan setelah ia mendengar teriakan Jongin, ia hanya mengangkat tangannya ke atas dan dilambaikan tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Jarak toko bunga dengan rumah Baekhyun memang tidak terlalu jauh. Namun karena kecepatan berlarinya yang sedikit berlebihan, Baekhyun berakhir dengan keringat bercucuran sambil memegangi kedua lutut dengan nafas memburu. Dadanya terasa sesak. Sesaat ia membuka maskernya untuk mengambil udara bebas sambil menekan dadanya yang sakit.

Baekhyun mengambil satu langkah maju memasuki pagar kayu rumahnya yang dicat putih. Ia mendekat ke kotak surat lalu membuka pintu kecilnya. Baekhyun masih mengatur nafasnya yang sangat susah kembali ke keadaan normal sambil memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam kotak surat. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana.

Baekhyun berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Ibunya sedang merajut di ruang tamu. "Eomeoni, pak pos belum datang?" Baekhyun kemudian melirik jam dinding. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat lewat sepuluh sore, sedangkan pak pos seharusnya sudah datang sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Tadi kalau tidak salah sudah datang, tapi sepertinya tidak ada surat ke alamat kita hari ini."

Bahu Baekhyun melemas. Nafasnya masih belum normal betul dan di kepalanya muncul berbagai pertanyaan; kenapa bahkan setelah enam hari Chanyeol belum membalas suratnya? Apa Chanyeol sibuk? Atau dia kehabisan perangko untuk mengirim surat balasan? Atau suratnya tak terkirim?

Malam ini Baekhyun menulis surat lagi untuk Chanyeol. Mungkin saja surat yang sebelumnya benar-benar tidak terkirim.

.

.

.

.

Bucheon, 5 Juli 1965

"Cantik kan?"

Chanyeol menatapi bunga di pot kecil yang sedang disemprot Baekhyun dengan air. "Daisy?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Bagaimana kau tau? Bahkan Luhan tidak tau nama bunga ini sebelum kuberitahu."

"Aku pernah membacanya di buku." Chanyeol menopang wajah dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau suka Daisy?"

Baekhyun mengangguk terlalu bersemangat. "Sebenarnya bunga khas bulan Mei itu Lily of valley, tapi daripada Lily of valley, aku jauh lebih suka Daisy."

"Kenapa?"

"Apa kau tau, bunga Daisy itu melambangkan kepolosan, kemurnian, kesucian, kesetiaan, kelembutan, dan kesederhanaan? Sama seperti bentuknya yang sederhana, warnanya yang suci, mahkotanya yang putih polos, bagian tengah kuningnya yang murni, wanginya yang lembut, dan pertumbuhannya yang sepanjang tahun. Aku ingin menjadi seperti bunga Daisy, polos, murni, suci, setia, lembut, dan sederhana."

"Apa bedanya dengan Lily of valley? Lily of valley juga putih, melambangkan kemurnian, kesederhanaan, dan pesona. Bahkan bentuknya juga lebih sederhana dibanding Daisy."

"Tapi Lily of valley tidak tumbuh sepanjang tahun Chanyeol-ah. Apa kau tidak tau bahwa Lily of valley sering disebut May Lily? May Lily maksudnya karena Lily of valley hanya tumbuh di musim semi, di bulan Mei. Tumbuh hanya di satu waktu tidak melambangkan kesetiaan Park Chanyeol."

"Kalau begitu, setialah padaku. Aku akan membuatkan padang Daisy sebagai hadiah pernikahan kita nanti."

"Mwo? Pernikahan? Umurku baru 16 Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya yang tak ditutupi masker hari ini.

"Lalu kenapa hm?" Chanyeol mencubit gemas pipi tembam Baekhyun lalu menggoyangkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Sakit!" Baekhyun mengelus kedua permukaan pipinya setelah menepis tangan Chanyeol. "Jangan bermimpi untuk menikahiku sebelum kau jadi orang sukses."

"Dokter spesialis paru-paru, tenang saja." Chanyeol menepuk dadanya bangga.

Baekhyun mendengus lalu membawa pot berisi bunga Daisy ke arah rak kaca dengan berbagai pot di atasnya. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang sedang duduk bergantian dengan bunga Daisy di atas rak kaca. Ia menghela nafas sejenak kemudian mengambil kembali pot orange yang baru saja ia letakkan. Ia mendekati Chanyeol, duduk di depannya, kemudian meletakkan pot berisi bunga Daisy di atas meja. "Untukmu."

Dahi Chanyeol mengerut samar. "Untukku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kau tidak mau merawatnya untukku?"

Chanyeol bingung sendiri. Matanya mengerjap dua kali mencoba memikirkan maksud sebenarnya dari ucapan Baekhyun namun pada akhirnya ia hanya merespon, "Kenapa tidak?"

"Mungkin kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku?"

"MWO?!"

Baekhyun tersentak di tempat duduknya mendengar suara berat Chanyeol yang berteriak tiba-tiba. "Bicara apa kau ini? Sudah, sini bunganya, aku akan menumbuhkan bunga ini sampai bisa membuka toko lebih besar daripada toko ibumu ini!" Chanyeol mengambil bunga di atas meja lalu memindahkannya ke samping tubuhnya—di atas kursi.

Baekhyun tersenyum puas. "Daisy harus disiram setiap hari Park Chanyeol. Kalau bunganya semakin banyak, kau harus memindahkannya ke pot yang lebih besar."

"Iya, dasar cerewet."

"Kau tidak ikhlas kusuruh merawatnya? Yasudah, sini kembalikan. Aku bisa merawatnya sendiri.."

"Kalau kau cium sekali, aku akan ikhlas."

Baekhyun memutar matanya. "Justru itu yang namanya tidak ikhlas Park Chanyeol!"

"Ikhlas atau tidak ikhlas, pokoknya cium dulu."

"Tidak mau!" Baekhyun meledek Chanyeol dengan ujung lidahnya.

"Tidakk mau?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku saja yang cium."

.

.

.

.

Seoul, 1 Februari 1968

Chanyeol menghela nafas menatap luar jendela kamarnya. Sudah larut malam, dan surat balasan Baekhyun benar-benar tidak datang.

Chanyeol mengambil kertas dan pena lalu menulis surat baru untuk Baekhyun.

_Dear, ByunDaisyBaek_

_ Kenapa kau tidak membalas suratku? Aku menunggu sepanjang hari, kau tau? Apa kau sibuk dengan Daisy-Daisy-mu? Atau kau menemukan laki-laki lain di Bucheon eoh? Awas saja kalau sampai benar begitu!_

_ Baek, aku sudah sangat merindukanmu. Kau mau tidak mengunjungiku ke Seoul tanggal 14 Februari nanti? Aku ingin merayakan valentine paling hebat denganmu. Menanam Daisy di sekitar sungai han tidak terdengar buruk kan? Kkkk~~ Banyak tempat yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu, karena itu datang ya ^^_

_ Kau tau, karena suratmu tidak datang hari ini, aku kembali teringat ciuman pertama kita di toko bunga saat kau menyuruhku merawat bunga Daisy. Kkkk~ seharusnya kau tidak perlu mencap-ku tidak ikhlas, karena aku yakin dari awal kau sudah tahu bahwa Park Chanyeol pasti menyukai apa yang disukai Byun Baekhyun. Coba saja datang ke belakang rumahku, Daisy pemberianmu sudah jadi taman.._

_Kalau Byun Baekhyun menyukai Daisy, maka Park Chanyeol akan menyukainya. Kalau Byun Baekhyun suka sungai han, maka Park Chanyeol akan menyukai sungai han kkkkkk~ Kau mengerti itu kan ByunDaisyBaek?_

_Lagi-lagi karena suratmu tidak datang hari ini, aku mulai berpikir bahwa kau kehabisan perangko untuk mengirimnya. Karena itu, aku menyertakan stok perangko untukmu. Kalau sudah begini kau tetap tidak membalas suratku juga, itu berarti kau sedang selingkuh di sana. Lihat saja, ada hukuman untuk anak nakal, hahahahaha… _

_Sincerely, ParkDaisyYeol_

Chanyeol mengucek matanya yang terasa perih kemudian melipat surat itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah amplop.

Pintu di belakang Chanyeol terbuka. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati teman sekamarnya Luhan sedang menutup pintu. "Kau sudah pulang?"

"Eum. Kau sedang apa? Menulis surat?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lesu. "Baekhyun tidak membalas suratku, jadi kurasa aku harus menulisnya sekali lagi."

"Baiklah. Kirim surat itu besok pagi, sekarang kau harus tidur."

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu meletakkan amplop berisi suratnya di atas meja belajar.

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Luhan yang sudah terbaring di atas kasurnya di balik selimut.

"Besok kau bisa menemaniku ke perpustakaan?"

"Tentu saja."

.

.

.

.

Seoul 2 Februari 1968

Chanyeol adalah lelaki yang selalu memegang janjinya. Maka dari itu, hari ini ia menemani Luhan ke perpustakaan. Ia menemani sahabatnya itu dari pukul dua siang sampai pukul lima sore. Setelahnya ia pulang lebih dulu karena dia masih ada urusan sementara Luhan sepertinya belum selesai dengan tugas-tugas nya yang lumayan banyak untuk mahasiswa baru.

Luhan tinggal di perpustakaan hingga satu persatu pengunjung pergi. Ia melirik jam dinding di dalam ruangan itu dan menemukan waktu telah sampai pada tengah malam. Ia menggerutu dan segera mengemasi buku-buku tebal yang terbuka di atas meja dan memutuskan untuk membawanya pulang saja.

Luhan berjalan di trotoar yang sepi akan pejalan kaki. Kendaraan yang melintas juga tinggal satu dua. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri untuk menghalau udara malam yang kian menusuk dari menit ke menit kemudian memutuskan mengambil jalan pintas dari gang sempit yang hanya mengandalkan lampu jalan. Setidaknya jika ia melewati jalan ini, ia akan semakin cepat sampai di apartemennya.

Langkah Luhan terhenti di kaki kanannya saat melihat di ujung gang ada beberapa laki-laki memegang botol sambil tertawa keras-keras. Tanpa melihat dari dekat pun Luhan tau bahwa botol yang dipegang oleh mereka itu adalah botol minuman keras. Dan sudah tidak bisa disangkal lagi bahwa sekumpulan pria di ujung sana adalah pria-pria berandal yang sedang mabuk-mabukan.

Luhan menggeram merasa sial. Padahal dia dan Chanyeol sudah beberapa kali melewati gang ini, namun belum pernah sekali pun mereka menemukan sejenis berandal seperti yang di sana itu.

Luhan menarik nafas dan berjalan lurus tak mempedulikan pri-pria mabuk itu. Salah satu dari mereka memanggil Luhan, namun Luhan tetap menundukkan kepalanya dan lewat begitu saja. Dia sungguh tidak mau berurusan dengan pria berandal!

"Heh, sombong sekali dia!" seru salah satu pria yang memakai jeans belel dengan satu botol minuman keras di tangannya.

Luhan dihadang oleh pria lain yang lengannya dipenuhi tatto. "Kau tidak dengar dia memanggilmu hah?!"

"Maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru." Luhan enggan mengangkat kepalanya.

Pria-pria yang lain di belakang Luhan tertawa keras. Mereka begerak mengerumuni Luhan membuat laki-laki yang berasal dari Bucheon itu semakin ciut. Dia takut pria-pria ini berbuat yang tidak-tidak padanya. Dia datang ke Seoul untuk belajar, bukan untuk dirusak.

"Maaf, biarkan aku pergi.." suara Luhan lemah bergetar.

"Permisi tuan-tuan!"

Pria-pria berandal itu dan Luhan sendiri menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di sana, ada Chanyeol— yang entah datang dari mana—membuat Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan kelegaannya.

"Siapa kau?!"

"Aku? Aku orang yang ditugaskan ayah anak ini untuk menangkapnya."

Para pria berandal itu mengerutkan dahi bingung.

"Maksudku, ayah tiri anak ini." Chanyeol menunjuk Luhan. "Sebaiknya kalian lepaskan dia. Ayahnya itu seorang mafia yang tak akan segan-segan membunuh kalian. Sedangkan anak ini saja selalu dihajar setiap hari, apalagi kalian.."

Salah satu pria berandal itu maju. "Kau pikir kami sebodoh yang kau kira? Kalau memang ayah anak ini menghajarnya setiap hari, itu artinya dia juga tidak akan keberatan jika kami bermain sedikit dengannya." Pria yang lain menyeringai.

Chanyeol melipat tangan di depan dada. "Sepertinya kalian tidak mengerti apa yang kumaksud. Ayah anak ini menjualnya pada siapa saja yang bisa membayar mahal. Jika kalian menyentuh anak ini, itu sama saja kalian menyentuh harta ayahnya. Kalau kalian masih bersikeras, silahkan. Aku tinggal menyeret kalian ke hadapan ayahnya."

Pria lain di belakang pria yang di depan berdeham. Mereka saling berpandangan lalu mundur menjauhi Luhan.

Chanyeol segera mendekati Luhan dan menarik tangannya menjauh dari gang sempit itu. "Kenapa kau lewat dari gang sempit itu tengah malam?" tanyanya pelan takut-takut kalau para pria berandal itu akan mendengar mereka.

"Aku hanya mencari jalan pintas. Dan apa-apaan itu tadi? Ayahku menjualku?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Maaf. Hanya itu yang muncul di benakku tadi."

Luhan ikut tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini juga?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa harus menyusulmu setelah hampir tengah malam tidak pulang juga. Nanti bisa-bisa aku dibunuh Baekhyun kalau membiarkanmu celaka."

Luhan tertawa bahagia. Jemarinya yang dingin semakin mengerat di telapak tangan Chanyeol. Dan mereka berjalan pulang ke apartemen bersama-sama.

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke samping dan Luhan berjinjit mencium pipinya. "Terima kasih."

.

.

.

.

Seoul, 14 Februari 1968

Dua belas hari sejak Chanyeol mengirim suratnya yang terakhir dan tidak juga ada balasan. Tadi siang sehabis jam kuliah, Chanyeol buru-buru pergi ke sungai han untuk menunggu Baekhyun, berharap lelaki mungil itu mengindahkan ajakannya dan datang ke Seoul. Chanyeol datang setelah membeli bibit bunga Daisy untuk mereka tanam nantinya.

Chanyeol menunggu seperti orang bodoh hingga langit membiaskan warna jingga pada seluruh permukaan air sungai han. Ia meremas bibit Daisy di tangannya sembari menatap lurus. Baekhyun tidak kunjung datang bahkan setelah langit menghitam sempurna. Kata orang, bila kita menunggu, pasti ia akan datang. Tapi sepertinya itu hanyalah omong kosong. Chanyeol sudah menunggu namun dia tidak juga datang.

Chanyeol mendesah putus asa. Ia bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan sungai han menuju kantor pos. Ia bertanya pada petugas di sana apakah suratnya benar-benar terkirim ke alamat yang benar dan ia hanya bisa kembali mendesah saat petugas kantor pos menunjukkan bahwa surat itu benar-benar sampai ke alamat Baekhyun di Bucheon. Lalu kenapa tidak ada balasan? Chanyeol sudah menyertakan perangko kalau-kalau kekasihnya itu tidak memilikinya lagi, suratnya juga terkirim ke alamat yang benar, lalu apa masalahnya? Baekhyun sudah jenuh berkirim-kirim surat begini?

Chanyeol memutuskan berjalan kaki untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Begitu sampai, Chanyeol menulis surat lagi dan besoknya langsung ia antar ke kantor pos.

.

.

.

.

30 April 1968

Setiap surat yang dikirim Chanyeol tak pernah mendapat balas. Lelaki tinggi itu sudah seperti mayat hidup menulis dan mengirim surat tiap minggu, tugas kuliahnya berantakan, dan nilainya yang selalu A kini turun menjadi C. Chanyeol sudah sering menghabiskan malamnya dengan berbotol-botol minuman keras sambil menangisi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengambil pena kemudian kembali menulis surat untuk ulang tahun Baekhyun enam hari lagi. Ia menulis dengan mata kosong, tulisannya yang rapi berantakan karena Chanyeol tidak benar-benar memperhatikan surat yang ia buat.

Setelah memasukkan suratnya ke dalam amplop, Chanyeol berjalan kaki menuju kantor pos.

.

.

.

.

Bucheon, 1 April 1968

"Eomeoni, tidak ada surat?"

Rasanya Baekhyun lelah sekali mengajukan pertanyaan ini setiap hari. Rasanya Baekhyun hampir putus asa saja karena Chanyeol tidak pernah membalas satu pun suratnya sejak bulan Februari yang lalu.

Apa kabar Chanyeol di Seoul? Apa kuliahnya baik-baik saja? Apa Chanyeol sibuk sehingga tidak sempat membalas suratnya? Apa Chanyeol tidak mau diganggu? Atau Chanyeol sudah lupa padanya?

"Baekhyun kau mau kemana?"

"Eomeoni, apa benar tidak ada surat?" mata sipit Baekhyun berkaca-kaca menatap ibunya berharap wanita berkepala lima itu mengatakan 'ada' kali ini. Namun yang didapatnya hanya gelengan. Baekhyun mendesah kecewa. Ia duduk dengan dagu yang bertumpu di lutut menatap keluar rumah berharap tiba-tiba pak pos berhenti di depan rumahnya untuk meninggalkan surat dari Chanyeol.

"Eomeoni, kenapa Chanyeol tidak pernah membalas suratku lagi?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Mungkin dia sibuk. Mengertilah.."

Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lutut kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Sibuk? Sesibuk apa sampai-sampai tanpa kabar sama sekali begini?

.

.

.

.

Bucheon, 6 Mei 1968

"Selamat ulang tahun sayang.."

Ibunya mencium pipi Baekhyun sayang. Ia menghidangkan sup rumput laut di atas meja makan pagi itu dan berdoa semoga umur anaknya panjang. Ia juga memberi syal merah rajutan sebagai hadiah walau saat ini adalah musim semi.

"Eomeoni, ada surat hari ini?"

Air muka ibunya berubah. Ia mengelus rambut anaknya yang semakin panjang sampai ke telinganya kemudian menggeleng pelan. Baekhyun menunduk menatap sup rumput laut di atas meja dan bergumam pelan, "Apa mungkin Chanyeol sudah lupa padaku eomeoni?"

Ibunya menghela nafas. Pertanyaan seperti ini sudah diajukan Baekhyun berkali-kali dalam seminggu terakhir. "Tidak mungkin Baek. Chanyeol mungkin sedang sangat sibuk dan tidak sempat menulis surat. Dia pasti akan kembali padamu seperti janjinya."

Baekhyun mengaduk-aduk sup rumput laut buatan ibunya sama sekali tidak berminat. Baekhyun merasa semakin aneh dengan Chanyeol. Kenapa bahkan di hari ulang tahunnya Chanyeol tidak mengirim surat?

Kaki kursi berderit saat Baekhyun bangkit berdiri. Ibunya mendongak bingung kemudian bertanya mau kemana gerangan putra satu-satunya tersebut.

"Aku mau menunggu surat Chanyeol."

Ibunya mendesah nafas kasihan. Ia menatap punggung Baekhyun yang berjalan semakin menjauh kemudian melirik sup rumput laut yang seharusnya spesial hari ini.

Seoul, 10 Mei 1968

Chanyeol berjalan terhuyung-huyung di sepanjang jalan menuju apartmennya. Pipinya merah padam dan matanya setengah terpejam. Ia bergumam tak jelas saat beberapa kali hampir jatuh terjerembab.

Kakinya hilang kekuatan saat ia ingin bangkit seolah semua saraf kakinya sudah lumpuh. Ia mengumpat kemudian meringis. Mencoba berdiri lagi kemudian bergumam. Ia tidak ingat berapa botol minuman keras yang ditenggaknya malam ini, tapi ia masih ingat dengan apa yang berusaha ia lupakan sejak menenggak botol pertama. Lalu kenapa dia harus susah-susah menyiksa dirinya dengan alkohol jika sampai begini pun ia masih teringat Baekhyun?

Ia mengetuk pintu dengan telapak tangannya. Dahinya bersandar pada badan pintu dan tangannya terus mengetuk random. "Baekhyun!" ia meracau terus mengetuk pintu. "Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol mengetuk semakin keras. "ByunDaisyBaek!" Chanyeol meringis saat lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban. Tubuhnya yang kehilangan tenaga merosot kemudian disandarkan sepenuhnya pada pintu bernomor 456 itu. "Baekhyun!" kali ini panggilannya lirih. Tangannya mengetuk pintu tanpa tenaga. "Baekhyun!"

Pintu terbuka.

Chanyeol terjerembab.

"ASTAGA CHANYEOL!" Luhan memekik kaget begitu ia membuka pintu, tubuh Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja ambruk di lantai. Ia memang mendengar suara Chanyeol sejak tadi, hanya saja tadi ia masih berada di kamar mandi.

Luhan berjongkok di depan Chanyeol kemudian membantu teman sekamarnya itu untuk duduk. "Ya! Park Chanyeol!" Luhan menepuk pipi Chanyeol yang memejamkan matanya. "Ya, kau kenapa? Ya, Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol membuka matanya yang terasa amat berat kemudian menatap Luhan sayu. "Baekhyun?" lirihnya kemudian ia menangis.

"Ya! Ada apa?"

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mengelus pipi Luhan lembut. "Aku sangat merindukanmu Baekhyun." Chanyeol memeluk punggung telanjang Luhan erat. Dagunya disandarkan di pundak lelaki itu. Ia masih menangis. "Baekhyun, kenapa tidak pernah membalas suratku lagi? Aku merindukanmu." Suara Chanyeol serak.

"Chanyeol-ah, tunggu.." Luhan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol kemudian bangkit berdiri. Ia menutup pintu apartemen mereka yang sejak tadi terbuka lebar kemudian kembali mendekati Chanyeol yang duduk di lantai bersandar pada dinding.

"Aku di sini." Ucap Luhan membuat kepala Chanyeol mendongak menatapnya. Mata rusanya dan mata bulat Chanyeol bertemu dalam suasana yang hening. Luhan mendekat, pun Chanyeol begitu. Saat mata mereka redup bersamaan, bibir Chanyeol menyentuh milik Luhan. Luhan mengurung Chanyeol dengan kedua lengannya agar namja tinggi itu tidak melepas ciuman mereka.

Luhan bangkit berdiri kemudian menuntun Chanyeol berjalan mendekati kasur. Handuk putih yang seharusnya menutup bagian bawahnya tercecer di lantai dan Luhan tidak peduli dengan itu.

Luhan di bawah dan Chanyeol di atasnya. Keadaan Chanyeol sudah tak jauh beda dengan Luhan—polos tanpa kain. Ia menyentuh semua bagian tubuh Luhan yang bisa ia jangkau. Ia membalas desahan halus namja itu dengan geraman berat dari bibirnya. Tubuhnya naik turun di atas Luhan. Mereka berdua bermandikan peluh. Chanyeol membawa mereka berdua sampai pada puncak bersamaan. Luhan yang masih belum bisa mengatur nafasnya berbisik di depan telinga Chanyeol, "Aku mencintaimu. Lupakan Baekhyun."

.

.

.

.

12 Mei 1968

Seperti biasanya, pada jam dua siang Chanyeol selalu ada kesibukan dengan urusan kuliahnya sehingga siang itu Luhan sendirian di apartemen. Dia tidak bisa pergi kuliah hari ini karena tubuh bagian bawahnya masih sakit. Namun begitu, Luhan tetap berjalan—walau sedikit mengangkang—menuju kotak surat yang ada di halaman gedung apartemen yang mereka sewa.

Luhan mengeluarkan semua amplop yang ada di dalam kotak surat itu. Mata rusanya mengamati satu persatu alamat yang tertera di depan amplop untuk kemudian mengambil dua amplop dan memasukkan kembali sisanya ke dalam kotak surat.

Luhan melihat surat pertama yang berasal dari Bucheon. Ia membuka amplopnya dan membaca isi surat itu dengan ekspresi dingin.

_ Dear, ParkDaisyYeol_

_ Mwoya… kenapa tidak ada kabar sama sekali? Bahkan saat aku ulang tahun kau tidak memberi kabar apa-apa. Apakah menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran sangat menyita waktumu? _

_ Ya, Park Chanyeol! Kau tidak melupakanku kan? Ini aku, yang katamu paling kau cintai di seluruh dunia. Yang katamu lebih kau sayangi daripada dirimu. Aku merindukanmu Park Chanyeol, balaslah suratku sekali saja, hm?_

_ Kau tau, sekarang paru-paruku lebih sering sesak di malam hari daripada sebelumnya. Huh, kapan kau menjadi dokter dan memeriksaku? Tak lama lagi kan? Iya kan? Kau akan segera pulang ke Bucheon dan mengobatiku kan? Aku percaya padamu Park Chanyeol, saranghae ^^_

_ByunDaisyBaek_

Luhan rasanya muak membaca surat yang hampir sama isinya begini selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Ia mengambil pemantik dari saku celananya kemudian menyulut api dari sudut amplop surat Baekhyun dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang terletak dua meter dari kotak surat.

Luhan kemudian membuka surat kedua yang juga datang dari Bucheon. Surat itu dikirim oleh temannya saat di Sekolah Menengah Atas Minseok yang sekarang sudah bekerja sebagai pegawai di kantor pos Bucheon.

_Xi Luhan_

_ Apa kabarmu kawan? Kapan kau pulang ke Bucheon? Aku dan yang lain merindukan tendanganmu saat bermain sepak bola. Kkkk~~_

_ Ngomong-ngomong mengenai surat yang kau suruh kusimpan, apa sekarang dia menyuruh anak TK menuliskan untuknya? Tulisannya berantakan sekali! Hehe, maaf lancang membacanya. Aku hanya penasaran kenapa kau menyuruhku menyimpan surat itu tanpa mengirimnya pada seseorang yang di surat disebutkan bernama Baekhyun itu._

_ Apa aku harus tetap tidak mengirim surat itu ke alamat Baekhyun? Sampai kapan hm? Kau harus membayarku atas ini sekembalinya kau ke Bucheon, arasseo?_

Luhan berjalan kembali setelah menyimpat surat yang baru ia baca setengah itu. Kakinya berjalan mengangkang pelan-pelan mengambil jalan kembali ke apartemen.

Bersyukurnya Luhan karena Minseok yang adalah sahabat terbaiknya selain Baekhyun itu bekerja di kantor pos Bucheon sejak Januari lalu sehingga ia bisa dibantu mengamankan surat Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun, sementara ia di Seoul mengamankan surat Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Bucheon, 12 Desember 1966

Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol berhenti pada sebuah stand yang dijaga oleh seorang paman bertubuh gemuk. Chanyeol melihat-lihat barang dagangan paman itu sementara Baekhyun sibuk mewawancarainya. Ia bertanya ini itu, dan si paman balik menanyainya ini itu. Ia bertanya apa hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, dan sebagainya hingga Baekhyun tidak sadar sendiri sudah menceritakan hampir semua tentangnya dan Chanyeol.

Pembicaraan Baekhyun dan paman itu berakhir dengan penawaran sepasang kalung. Chanyeol hanya memutar mata melihat bagaimana Baekhyun dengan mudahnya ditipu oleh trik penjual itu. Awalnya dia bertanya ini itu dan ujung-ujungnya pasti menawarkan barang dagangan.

Chanyeol tersenyum geli melihat mata berbinar Baekhyun saat ia dengan serius mendengarkan penjelasan si paman. Liontin kalung itu berbentuk bunga Daisy. Di bagian tengah ada sepasang orang-orangan berpegangan tangan. Warnanya putih, sangat bersinar ditimpa sinar matahari.

Paman itu mengompori Baekhyun habis-habisan. Ia mengatakan bahwa kalung berbentuk Daisy itu akan membawa keberuntungan dalam hubungan sepasang kekasih. Ia bilang kalung itu membuat hati sepasang yang memakainya akan terikat. Baekhyun merengek minta dibelikan, dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Bukan karena ia percaya dengan ucapan penjual—yang jelas-jelas hanya trik agar barangnya laku—tapi lebih karena ia yang berikrar pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia menyukai semua apa yang disukai Baekhyun. Jika Baekhyun suka kalung itu, maka ia pun begitu.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang saja saat Baekhyun terus melontarkan berbagai kekagumannya pada kalung itu. Matanya berbinar, mata Chanyeol tak pernah bisa lepas dari lengkung matanya yang indah seperti bulan sabit.

"Chanyeol, kau percaya kalung ini akan selalu mengikat hati kita kan? Kita akan selamanya bersama kan? Kau akan menjaga kalung ini kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyum melengkung. Tentu saja, jika Baekhyun beranggapan begitu, maka Chanyeol juga. Apa pun Baekhyun, maka Chanyeol juga.

.

.

.

.

Seoul, 5 Agustus 1969

"Buang!"

Chanyeol mendongak menatap Luhan yang sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Kubilang buang Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menatap seuntai kalung berliontin Daisy di telapak tangannya. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa dia masih mempertahankan kalung itu bersamanya. Sekarang ia milik Luhan, untuk apa lagi kalung ini? Baekhyun sendiri belum tentu masih menyimpannya.

Walau berpikir begitu, Chanyeol tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun untuk menjawab Luhan hingga kemudian ia kembali mendongak saat lelaki bermata rusa itu kembali buka suara, "Kau sekarang milikku, kenapa masih menyimpan kalung itu? Kau menyakitiku Park Chanyeol! Kau yang meniduriku dulu, sekarang kau menyesal? Setelah kau puas meniduriku berkali-kali kau ingin kembali pada Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol tersenyum pahit. Benar. Dia sudah terlalu sering meniduri laki-laki di depannya ini. Dia tidak seharusnya menyakiti Luhan. Ia seharusnya menjaga perasaan laki-laki itu. Menyimpan kalung ini bukan cara untuk menjaga perasaannya.

Chanyeol bangkit dari kursi belajarnya lalu membuang kalung berliontin Daisy itu ke tempat sampah di dekat meja belajarnya. Ya, semua yang berhubungan dengan Baekhyun tak boleh dimilikinya lagi. Hanya boleh ada Luhan.

.

.

.

.

Bucheon, 1 Mei 1973

Mungkin sekarang bisa dibilang Baekhyun sudah menyerah atas Chanyeol. Sudah lima tahun, dan dua tahun belakangan ia tidak lagi menulis surat. Namun diam-diam jika Baekhyun sedang merawat bunga di toko atau saat malam hari di kamarnya, Baekhyun terkadang masih mengharapkan Chanyeol kembali.

Pintu kaca tokonya dibuka kasar. Di sana, Jongin berdiri memegangi lutut dengan nafas terengah-engah. Baekhyun meletakkan peralatan di tangan serta membuka sarung tangannya untuk kemudian mendekati Jongin. Ia bertanya ada apa, namun lelaki berkulit tan itu hanya menunjuk ke luar toko membuat Baekhyun tak mengerti sama sekali. "Chanhh-Chanyeol hyung.."

TBC

*sembunyi takut dihajar massa*


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Daisy

Author : chanbaekonlyy

Casts :

Byun Baekhyun EXO

Park Chanyeol EXO

Xi Luhan EXO

Oh Sehun EXO

Others

Genre : Romance, Angst ._.

Rate : T

.

.

.

.

.

Bucheon, 12 April 1973

"Baekkie! Baekkie!"

Lelaki dengan kaki panjang itu berhenti setelah berlarian sekitar tiga meter. Anjing kecil yang dikejarnya tak juga berhenti dan sekarang malah masuk ke toko orang. Laki-laki itu mengacak rambutnya merasa frsutasi untuk mengurus anjing kecil dengan bulu putih dan mata hitam bening itu. Tidak seperti orang lain yang begitu menikmati mengurus peliharaan, laki-laki ini selalu pusing.

Yah pada dasarnya anjing itu memang bukan miliknya. Ia hanyalah seorang dokter hewan yang ditugaskan di Bucheon beberapa minggu yang lalu dan anjing putih yang sedang dikejarnya sekarang adalah anjing milik seorang pak tua yang sudah sakit-sakitan. Awalnya pak tua itu memintanya untuk mengobati anjingnya saat tertabrak mobil dan sekarang kakek itu sedang dirawat di rumah sakit Seoul sehingga anjingnya tinggal bersamanya. Baekkie. Begitu ia menamai anjing itu—dia memutuskan memberi nama anjing itu karena si kakek memang tak memberinya nama tertentu.

"Baekkie!" Ia yang sudah kehabisan nafas berjalan ke toko yang baru saja dimasuki anjingnya. Ia menoleh ke dalam toko tersebut seraya memanggil sekali lagi, "Baekkie—". Laki-laki itu terdiam sesaat matanya bertemu pandang dengan seorang lelaki bermasker yang sedang memangku anjingnya. Ia kemudian membungkukkan kepala sedikit dan berjalan mendekati laki-laki berambut hitam gelap itu. "Maaf, apa Baekkie merusak sesuatu di tokomu?"

Lelaki di depannya berkedip beberapa kali dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Anjing itu."

Lelaki itu berkedip lagi sebelum melihat anjing kecil di pangkuannya. "Oh.. tidak, dia tidak merusak apa pun." Ia menurunkan anjing itu dan sang anjing pun segera berlari ke arah tuannya. "Namanya Baekkie?"

Si pemilik anjing mengangguk. "Ya, namanya Baekkie dan aku Sehun, dokter hewan yang beberapa minggu lalu pindah ke sini." Ia tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah laki-laki pemilik toko bunga.

"Baekhyun." Laki-laki itu membuka sarung tangan dan maskernya, tersenyum menjabat tangan Sehun.

Laki-laki itu tampak tersentak, senyum canggung merambat di wajahnya. "Oh Baekhyun, namamu mirip dengan Baekkie."

.

.

.

.

.

Bucheon 13 April 1973

Sehun berjalan mondar-mandir di dekat toko bunga milik Baekhyun. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada dengan bibir bawah yang digigit pelan. Ia ingin masuk ke dalam tapi tak tau akan memberi alasan apa pada Baekhyun.

"Sehun!"

Sehun tersentak dan tersenyum canggung pada Jongin, keringat dingin jatuh di pelipisnya. Ia berdiri seperti orang bodoh menunggu Jongin datang menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya masih dengan senyum canggung. Entah bagaimana harus memberitahu Jongin bahwa ia ingin bertemu Baekhyun tapi tak tau mau buat alasan apa. "Err tentu saja membeli bunga."

Sesaat setelahnya Baekhyun keluar membuat Sehun lebih gugup lagi. Ia gelagapan dan berputar arah membelakangi Baekhyun dan pipinya memerah malu.

"Jongin, kau sudah datang? Cepat gantikan aku menjaga toko!"

"Baiklah hyung!" Jongin menepuk bahu Sehun, "Aku masuk ke dalam dulu ya!" dan Sehun mengangguk.

Sehun berbalik dan melihat Baekhyun sudah berjalan menjauh ke arah yang berlawanan. Ia membulatkan matanya dan secara otomatis berjalan ke arah Baekhyun. "Baekhyun!" panggilnya. "Baekhyun!" dan Baekhyun menoleh.

Sehun mengajak Baekhyun menemaninya menelusuri daerah Bucheon. Ia mengiyakan dan mereka pergi ke tempat-tempat yang bagus menurut Baekhyun. Di sepanjang jalan mereka tak berhenti mengobrol. Baekhyun lumayan senang karena akhirnya dia punya seseorang untuk diajak berbicara selain keluarganya dan Jongin—dan juga Luhan dan Chanyeol yang tak ada kabar.

Sekarang ia tau bahwa Sehun adalah dokter hewan di Seoul yang dipindahtugaskan ke Bucheon karena tak tersedianya dokter hewan di daerah ini. Sehun lebih tua 2 tahun daripadanya, dan laki-laki itu sangat menyukai anjing, terutama Baekkie.

Mereka berdua duduk di tepi danau. Hari ini Baekhyun tak memakai maskernya. Ia tersenyum dan menarik lutut ke dadanya.

"Ngomong-ngmong boleh aku tau kenapa kau selalu memakai masker?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menoleh pada Sehun. "Aku punya masalah dengan paru-paruku. Ibuku pasti marah jika ia tau aku tidak memakai masker keluar rumah."

"Benarkah?"

"Kau tidak percaya? Mungkin kau boleh periksa? Kau juga kan dokter."

"Tapi aku ini dokter hewan."

"Tetap saja dokter!"

Sehun tertawa kecil mendengar suara Baekhyun yang terdengar sedikit merengek. "Baiklah-baiklah. Dokter Sehun akan memeriksamu. Berikan tanganmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan dengan senang hati memberikan tangannya. Sehun menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menekan ibu jarinya sedikit pada bagian urat nadi Baekhyun. Ia mengangguk. "Normal." Ucap Sehun. "Kurasa kau hanya butuh memakai masker setiap hari dan jalan-jalanlah denganku lebih sering." Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi dan Sehun tertawa keras.

"Kau mempermainkanku?!"

"Maaf Baekhyun." Ucapnya masih tertawa geli.

.

.

.

.

.

Bucheon, 1 Mei 1973

"Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu."

"Sehun aku sudah punya pacar."

"Dia tidak pernah muncul."

"Tapi kami belum putus."

"Sudah lima tahun."

"Dia akan kembali."

"Dia tidak akan."

Baekhyun diam. Ia menatap lantai toko bunganya, menghindari tatapan Sehun. Chanyeol pasti kembali, itulah yang selalu diyakini Baekhyun selama ia menunggu. Walaupun tak ada surat-menyurat, dia masih yakin bahwa Chanyeol akan menepati janjinya. Ya, pasti Chanyeol kembali dengan gelar dokter dan mereka akan pergi ke Seoul bersama. Chanyeol akan mengobatinya dan mereka akan menikah.

"Tidak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Pulanglah." Ucapnya dan berbalik membelakangi Sehun. Ia mengambil gunting tanaman dan mulai menata bunga-bunga di rak.

"Baekhyun kumohon.."

Pintu kaca tokonya dibuka kasar. Di sana, Jongin berdiri memegangi lutut dengan nafas terengah-engah. Baekhyun meletakkan peralatan di tangan serta membuka sarung tangannya untuk kemudian mendekati Jongin. Ia bertanya ada apa, namun lelaki berkulit tan itu hanya menunjuk ke luar toko membuat Baekhyun tak mengerti sama sekali. "Chanhh-Chanyeol hyung.."

Mata sipit Baekhyun melebar konstan mendengar nama itu. Jantungnya berkedut nyeri merasakan sakit bercampur rindu. Tangannya mengepal, bergetar, sedangkan kakinya langsung mengambil langkah keluar dari tokonya. Ia berlari. Chanyeol. Chanyeolnya pulang. Ia merindukan Chanyeol. Ia ingin berlari dan memeluknya, meluapkan semua rindu yang sudah dipendam selama lima tahun.

"Baek.."

Baekhyun berhenti, berusaha mengatur napasnya yang sama sekali berantakan. Dadanya naik turun, menghirup dan menghembuskan udara lagi dan lagi untuk menetralkan pernapasannya, sementara irisnya yang berwarna kecokelatan menatap Luhan, sahabatnya yang sudah tak ia jumpai selama lima tahun. Kini laki-laki bermata rusa itu terlihat sangat dewasa dengan kemeja dan jeans, rambut berwarna kecokelatan.

Tanpa mengucapkan sekata, Baekhyun membungkus tubuh yang sedikit lebih besar darinya itu dengan sebuah pelukan. "Luhan.." Ia berbisik, kebahagiaan terdengar jelas dari bisikannya. Ia tersenyum lebar sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Baek, aku perlu bicara denganmu." Luhan melepas pelukan mereka dan menarik tangan Baekhyun kembali ke tokonya. Di sana ada Jongin dan Sehun yang sedang berbicara. "Bisa kalian tinggalkan kami berdua?"

Sehun dengan alis terangkat mengamati Luhan dari kepala ke kaki. Matanya tajam tanpa ekspresi melihat tangan Luhan melingkar di pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. "Chanyeol?" tanyanya pelan dengan nada datar, sedikit rona tak suka terbias di wajah Sehun.

"Bukan.." bisik Jongin sebelum menarik tangan Sehun keluar dari toko. Ia tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun. "Kami pergi dulu hyung, sampai ketemu nanti."

Luhan menatap ke arah pintu hingga Sehun dan Jongin menghilang dari jankau pandang. Ia kemudian berbalik pada Baekhyun dan menarik temannya itu untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di dalam toko itu.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi Luhan. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau pulang bersama Chanyeol? Bagaimana kabar Chanyeol sekarang?"

Luhan meletakkan sebuah kartu berpita di atas meja. Baekhyun mengambil kartu berwarna putih dengan pita berwarna emas itu, tersenyum lebar. "Akulah yang akan berulang tahun minggu depan, kenapa kau yang membagi undangan?"

"Aku akan menikah dengan Chanyeol."

"Huh..?"

Sejenak mereka berdua diam, saling menatap satu sama lain. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha memproses ucapan Luhan. Tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas, ia meremas kartu undangan di tangannya sambil masih menatap Luhan ia berbisik dengan tawa kecil yang lemah. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak lihat kartu undangan itu? Kami akan menikah minggu depan."

"M-Maksudmu minggu depan adalah ulang tahunku?"

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya jengkel saat ia melihat tetes air mata mengembun di pelupuk mata Baekhyun. Ia merampas kartu undangan di tangan Baekhyun dan membukanya lebar-lebar di depan laki-laki itu. "Baca, Park Chanyeol dan Xi Luhan, 6 Mei 1973."

Jantung Baekhyun berdenyut sakit, perih seperti dicakar oleh binatang buas. Air matanya jatuh tepat di nama Chanyeol pada kartu undangan itu. Apa ini jawaban atas semua yang terjadi lima tahun belakangan? Chanyeol sengaja tak membalas semua surat Baekhyun karena dia lebih memilih untuk bersama Luhan? Ataukah sudah sejak lama Chanyeol dan Luhan bersama dan mereka hanya berpura-pura di depan Baekhyun?

"Kuharap kau jangan menganggu Chanyeol lagi. Aku tau mungkin kau masih mencintai Chanyeol, tapi kumohon lupakan dia karena sekarang dia adalah milikku. Kami akan segera menikah jadi kumohon padamu jangan rusak kebahagianku. Aku mencintai Chanyeol. Lagipula sekarang Chanyeol sudah menjadi dokter di Seoul dan aku sudah menjadi seorang pegawai. Sementara kau hanya lulusan SMA. Apa kau pikir kau masih pantas untuk Chanyeol? Ia patut mendapatkan yang lebih baik jadi kuharap kau mengerti. Kau sahabatku kan? Jadi kumohon jangan merusak apa pun."

Pipinya serasa ditampar keras berkali-kali tanpa ampun. Ini adalah mimpi terburuk yang tak pernah Baekhyun bayangkan. Entah harus bagaimana dia menggambarkannya, entah harus bagaimana dia menjawab Luhan, semua terlalu berat seolah beribu ton besi dilempar ke punggungnya. Begitupun, kakinya yang terasa bergoyang ia paksa berdiri tegak, meninggalkan Luhan dengan undangannya di atas meja.

"P-Pergilah jika kau sudah selesai." Bisiknya dengan sisa suara yang bisa ia keluarkan. Ia mengambil gunting tanamannya dan mulai menata tanaman walaupun air mata mengaburkan pandangannya. Tangannya yang bergetar hebat memegang ujung daun sementara tangannya yang lain memangkas daun itu.

Ia mendengar Luhan bangkit dan keluar dari tokonya. Napas yang rasanya sejak tadi ia tahan ia hembuskan dalam, ia meletakkan gunting di tangannya dan mulai mengusap air matanya yang jatuh satu persatu tanpa bisa ia kontrol. Undangan itu masih tergeletak di atas meja dan ia masih berdiri di tempatnya, menghapus matanya yang basah lagi dan lagi.

Ia menoleh ke arah pintu saat ia mendengar seseorang membukanya. Sehun dan Jongin. "Hyung kami membeli es krim un—" Jongin terbelalak sedikit kaget menemukan Baekhyun berdiri dengan wajah sembab. "Hyung ada apa?" Jongin berjalan mendekati Baekhyun disusul dengan Sehun yang memegang sebuah es krim di tangannya. "Baekhyun ada apa?"

Tenggorokan Baekhyun rasanya masih tak bisa meloloskan sepatah kata. Jadi ia hanya menatap Sehun dan Jongin dengan matanya yang sembab dan sedikit merah. Sehun meletakkan es krim di tangannya di atas meja, hingga ia mengerut melihat sebuah kartu undangan yang terbuka di atas meja. Ia melihat undangan itu dan jantungnya berdebum membaca nama Park Chanyeol. Ia tahu jelas siapa laki-laki ini—alasan Baekhyun selalu menolaknya. Hatinya berharap penuh nama di bawah Park Chanyeol bukanlah Byun Baekhyun.

Xi Luhan.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun dan menarik tangan lelaki kecil itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika bisa dibandingkan dengan apa pun, tangisan Baekhyun sekarang bisalah menjadi yang paling menyedihkan. Bukan karena ia menangis meraung-raung berlimpah air mata sampai sesenggukan dengan bahu bergetar. Bukan. Justru tak ada suara yang keluar dari bibirnya. Semua bentuk vokal terhimpit di tenggorokannya dan itu terus menyakitinya sehingga Baekhyun terus mengeluarkan air mata. Ia berkedip berkali-kali dan air mata tak juga berhenti berjatuhan. Di sebelahnya Sehun hanya melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di sekitar bahu Baekhyun, bungkam tanpa kata sambil menatapi laki-laki kecil di sebelahnya itu. Jika ditanya apa yang paling ia inginkan saat ini tentu saja Sehun akan berteriak menginginkan Baekhyun untuk tak bersedih lagi dan berlari ke pelukannya yan selalu terbuka lebar untuk Baekhyun.

Ibarat Baekhyun ada di antara jurang dan Sehun sementara di seberang jurang itu berdiri Chanyeol dan Luhan yang sedang bergandengan tangan. Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya pada Chanyeol agar laki-laki itu membantunya menyeberangi jurang itu dan mereka akan hidup bahagia. Sementara Luhan terus menarik Chanyeol menjauh dan semakin menjauh hingga Baekhyun bahkan tak dapat melihat bayangannya lagi. Sementara Sehun di belakangnya berdiri dengan senyum, tangan terbuka lebar menyambut kapan saja Baekhyun ingin berlari ke pelukannya dan melupakan keinginannya untuk menggapai Chanyeol yang semakin tak tergapai. Sehun terus meyakinkan Baekhyun untuk berlari ke arahnya tanpa melihat ke belakang—kepada Chanyeol di seberang sana. Ia berusaha memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa ia adalah yang terbaik, ia akan aman bersama Sehun, ia tidak akan pernah menangis lagi jika ia ada di pelukan Sehun, ia akan dilindungi oleh Sehun, Sehun akan membuatnya melupakan Chanyeol, Sehun akan selalu meminjamkan bahunya jika Baekhyun ingin bersandar, Sehun akan selalu menangkapnya jika ia akan terjatuh, Sehun akan memayunginya saat hujan, Sehun akan melakukan segalanya, apa pun itu.

"Kau tak akan menemui Chanyeol?"

"Sehun apa kau tau minggu depan adalah ulang tahunku?"

Hati Sehun rasanya hancur mendengar suara serak Baekhyun saat laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya itu mendongak dengan matanya yang menyiratkan lelah dan sedih. Bagaimanapun, Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, tentu saja Baekhyun tau. "Dan apa kau tau saat kita pertama kali bertemu adalah hari ulang tahunku? Aku sedang merayakannya dengan Baekkie tapi dia malah berlari ke tokomu."

"Aku pasti akan memberimu hadiah jika saja kau memberitahuku saat itu juga."

"Aku menyesal tidak memberitahumu saat itu." Senyum kecil tertarik di sudut bibir Sehun kemudian ia mengeluarkan selembar sapu tangan dari sakunya. "Bersihkan dulu wajahmu Baek, kau kelihatan jelek sekali seperti itu."

Sehyum Sehun melebar saat ia melihat senyum kecil di bibir Baekhyun seraya ia meraih sapu tangannya dari Sehun. "Terima kasih."

Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya di rumput dengan kedua tangan yang menumpu kepalanya. Ia menatap langit yang menyilaukan sementara Baekhyun duduk di sebelahnya sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa air mata di pipinya. Sungguh menangis bukan kebiasaan yang baik apalagi bagi laki-laki.

"Apa yang kau inginkan di ulang tahunmu minggu depan?"

_Chanyeol_

Baekhyun menoleh kepada Sehun dengan senyum kecil masih tertarik di bibirnya. "Kau akan memberikannya padaku?"

"Ya, asalkan kau tidak minta hadiah operasi pelastik."

Tawa kecil lepas dari bibir Baekhyun walaupun matanya masih berlinang air mata. "Tentu saja tidak. operasi pelastik menyakitkan dan aku bahkan tak ingin membayangkan rasanya. Aku ingin sesuatu yang lain." Sehun dan Baekhyun bertemu pandang. Baekhyun tersenyum sedangkan Sehun tertegun. Bukan karena ini pertama kalinya Sehun melihat senyum seindah milik Baekhyun. Bukan. Tapi Sehun bersumpah dia bisa melihat hal lain pada senyum laki-laki itu. Sesuatu yang belum pernah ia lihat dan ia tak tau apa tapi jantungnya berdenyut selama sepersekian detik.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sehun hampir berbisik, matanya tak pernah lepas dari Baekhyun.

"Bawa aku ke Seoul."

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri membeku di depan pagar rumahnya. Jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak saat ia melihat Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Tidak. Ia tak ingin menemui laki-laki itu sekarang. Ia tidak bisa menghadapi Chanyeol sekarang.

Baekhyun berbalik dan berjalan cepat menjauhi rumahnya. Saat Chanyeol memanggil, ia bersumpah ia bisa mendengar jantungnya berdebum keras. Suara itu tak pernah berubah. Ia selalu suka bagaimana Chanyeol mengucapkan setiap huruf dari namanya tapi sekarang ia tak ingin menoleh dan berlari ke arah laki-laki itu seperti yang dulu selalu ia lakukan.

"Baekhyun, kita perlu bicara." Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak akan melupakan sebagaimana panjang kaki laki-laki itu sehingga ia bisa dengan mudah menyusul. Pergelangan tangannya ada di genggaman Chanyeol tapi Baekhyun menghindar untuk menatapnya. "Dengar Baek.."

"Ya, selamat." Baekhyun menarik paksa pergelangan tangannya dari Chanyeol saat ia melihat Luhan tak jauh di belakang. "Atas pernikahanmu Dr. Park." Baekhyun tak ingin menangis di depan Chanyeol, maka ia berjalan melewati laki-laki itu dan masuk ke rumahnya. Pintu dikunci kalau-kalau Chanyeol atau Luhan mencoba masuk.

"Ada apa kau menemui Baekhyun?" ucap Luhan setelah ia berada tepat di depan Chanyeol yang masih menatapi pintu rumah Baekhyun.

"Ia tak berubah sama sekali.."

Luhan memutar matanya. "Jadi kenapa kalau ia tak pernah berubah? Apa itu masih menjadi urusanmu sekarang? Biarkan dia dan urus saja pernikahan kita. Lagipula dia sepertinya sudah punya pacar baru."

Kening Chanyeol berkerut dan ia menatap Luhan dengan bola matanya yang berkilat sedikit marah mendengar kalimat terakhir Luhan. "Kenapa? Kau tak ingin dia punya pacar? Jangan egois Park Chanyeol. Kau bahkan akan segera menikah dan kau tak memberikan kebebasan pada mantanmu untuk mendapatkan pacar baru?"

Chanyeol menelan apa saja yang ada di mulutnya. Sungguh ia tak pernah tau bahwa Baekhyun sudah memiliki orang lain. Apakah itu alasan kenapa mereka sama sekali tak pernah lagi saling mengabari? Karena masing-masing telah menemukan orang lain? Chanyeol mendesah saat ia menatap Luhan. Benar. Ia sudah memiliki yang lain. Namun kenapa dia masih terus memikirkan Baekhyun? Seperti kata Luhan, Baekhyun sekarang adalah mantannya, ia seharusnya melupakan laki-laki itu.

"Ayo kita pulang." Chanyeol mengaitkan jemarinya pada jemari milik Luhan, menggandeng laki-laki itu berjalan kembali ke rumah Chanyeol. Mereka masih punya banyak hal untuk dipersiapkan minggu depan.

"Tuxedo kita mungkin sudah sampai." Luhan tersenyum padanya dan Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Aku percaya dengan pilihanmu."

"Tapi tetap saja kau harus mencobanya."

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apa kau sudah memberitahu Baekhyun tentang pernikahan kita?"

Luhan berhenti berjalan dan menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi yang sama setiap kali Chanyeol mulai membicarakan Baekhyun. "Ya, aku mengatakannya langsung pada Baekhyun karena dia sahabatku dan aku memberikannya langsung undangan pernikahan kita. Aku menyuruhnya agar datang dan untuk tidak mengacaukan apa-apa."

"Mengacaukan? Baekhyun bukan pengacau."

"Dia adalah pengacau bagiku karena namanya selalu muncul saat kita bahkan membicarakan pernikahan kita."

"Luhan, tidak bisakah kau hentikan itu?"

"Hentikan apa?"

"Berhenti untuk terlalu sensitif saat aku membicarakan Baekhyun. Kukira kau sahabatnya."

"Aku memang sahabatnya. Setidaknya dulu."

"Oke, kita hentikan pembicaraan ini di sini."

TBC

Maaf ini gak sepanjang chapter 1, lagi musim ujian nih, gak bisa nulis banyak-banyak hahahaha


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Daisy

Author : chanbaekonlyy

Casts :

Byun Baekhyun EXO

Park Chanyeol EXO

Xi Luhan EXO

Oh Sehun EXO

Others

Genre : Romance, Angst ._.

Rate : T

.

.

.

.

Bucheon 2 Mei 1973

Baekhyun mengayuh sepedanya. Masih dengan masker, namun bukan pakaian tebal karena musim dingin telah lama berlalu. Kepulangan Chanyeol dan Luhan bagaikan mimpi buruk yang ia coba untuk hindari. Pagi hingga siang ia akan menetap di rumah jika ia tak harus menjaga toko dan ia tidur lebih awal, tepatnya selalu berusaha membuat dirinya memiliki sesuatu untuk dikerjakan walaupun keinginan untuk menanyai Chanyeol kenapa dia tidak membalas surat-suratnya dulu selalu menggelitikinya.

Hari ini ia dan Sehun akan pergi ke danau itu lagi. Entahlah, ia juga tak tau kenapa tepatnya Sehun mengajaknya ke sini tapi toh dia menyetujuinya juga. Daripada tidak ada pekerjaan, begitu mungkin pikirnya.

Kayuhan sepedanya berhenti saat dari tempatnya ia melihat seseorang sedang berdiri menghadap danau tempat ia dan Sehun akan bertemu. Bukan. Itu bukan Sehun. Tapi..

"Baek.."

Chanyeol berbalik dan seketika berjalan ke arah Baekhyun yang masih mengayuh sepedanya. Baekhyun sendiri segera membuang tatapannya ke arah lain, tak ingin jatuh dalam bola mata hitam Chanyeol yang masih berkilauan seperti terakhir kali ia melihat laki-laki itu.

"Kita perlu bicara."

Baekhyun menghempaskan pergelangan tangannya yang tiba-tiba digenggam oleh Chanyeol. "Pergilah, aku ada janji dengan orang lain."

"Lima menit saja."

Baekhyun tampaknya tak ingin mendengarkan Chanyeol. Ia mulai menyeimbangkan tubuhnya di atas sepedanya dan mulai hampir mulai mengayuh saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba berkata. "Kau.. masih menyimpan kalung itu."

Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol dan segera menyembunyikan kalung itu di balik pakaiannya. "Lalu?"

"Baek, kumohon jangan seperti ini. Kau tau—"

"Kau yang seharusnya jangan seperti ini." Kali ini Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Chanyeol tajam dengan keberanian yang entah muncul darimana walaupun kenyataannya mata Baekhyun sudah panas dengan pelupuknya yang terasa berat. "Kenapa kau terus menggangguku saat kau sudah punya seseorang yang akan kau nikahi? Kau ingin dia mendatangiku lagi untuk mengingatkan tentang pernikahan kalian? Brengsek. Kalung ini?" Baekhyun mengarahkan tangannya ke lehernya yang berhiaskan kalung putih imitasi dengan liontion berbentuk daisy, kalung yang dulu mereka beli bersama. "Kalau ini yang membuat kau salah paham." Jemarinya yang gemetaran menarik paksa hingga kalung itu terlepas, meninggalkan sedikit goresan di leher belakang Baekhyun. "Tak ada artinya lagi untukku." Ucapnya saat kalung itu terjatuh di tanah, tepat di depan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun segera memutar balik sepedanya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berdiri kaku di sana bersama kalung yang telah ia pakai sejak pertama kali Chanyeol membelikannya.

"Aku minta maaf, tadi Baekkie mengulah."

Baekhyun tersenyum pada Sehun yang baru saja datang mengendarai sepedanya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sehun melihat seorang laki-laki yang berdiri dengan jarak tiga meter dari mereka.

"Chanyeol." Melihat raut muka Sehun yang berubah, Baekhyun segera mengganti topik. "Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat praktekmu saja?"

"Kau baik-baik saja kan Baekhyun?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

.

.

.

.

Seoul, 5 Agustus 1969

Chanyeol rasanya sudah gila. Ia sangat gelisah, tak bisa tidur walaupun dia sudah menutup matanya hampir selama satu jam. Pikirannya penuh dengan Baekhyun, Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tersenyum saat pandangan mata mereka bertemu, Baekhyun yang bersemu merah saat Chanyeol terus menatapinya, Baekhyun yang menangis saat Chanyeol terjatuh, Baekhyun yang marah saat Chanyeol menggodanya, dan masih banyak Baekhyun Baekhyun yang lain.

Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan gusar lalu meraih sebotoh minuman keras yang selalu menjadi temannya. Jika ia mulai gila dengan memikirkan Baekhyun, maka ia akan menenggak minuman memabukkan itu hingga kesadarannya hilang.

Ia bersandar pada dinding yang dingin, ditemani cahaya redup dari bulan, menenggak tetes demi tetes minuman berwarna bening itu, membasahi tenggorokannya lagi dan lagi hingga ia tak mampu membuka mata secara utuh.

"Baekhyun.." bisiknya sepelan yang ia bisa, tak ingin suaranya sampai di telinga Luhan. Air mata yang selalu ia tahan saat ia ada di sekeliling orang-orang jatuh, meratapi dirinya yang hancur lebur, sudah berkeping-keping hingga dengan usaha apa pun tak akan pernah kembali utuh seperti semula.

Jemarinya yang panjang menggapai keranjang sampah yang ada di sebelah mejanya, mengais beberapa tumpukan kertas di dalamnya hingga ia meraih seuntai kalung imitasi dengan liontin berbentuk Daisy, benda satu-satunya yang ia punya yang berhubungan dengan Baekhyun.

Ia mencengkram kalung itu di dalam telapak tangannya yang lebar dengan kuat sekali seolah-olah jika ia melonggarkan sedikit saja maka kalung itu akan menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

Ia menarik lutut ke dadanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lipatan tangan yang ia tumpukan di atas lutut masih dengan kalung itu di telapak tangannya.

Tidak.

Ia tak boleh kehilangan benda ini.

Tidak walaupun Luhan tidak setuju.

Selama dia tak tau maka ia bisa menyimpan kalung ini sendiri. Diam-diam tentu saja.

.

.

.

.

Bucheon 2 Mei 1973

Mata Baekhyun melengkung indah membentuk senyuman saat Baekkie duduk di pangkuannya. Sehun sedang menatapi pot kecil berwarna orange di meja kerjanya yang baru saja ditanami Baekhyun dnegan bibit bunga Daisy.

"Mau kutunjukkan sesuatu Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk bersemangat lalu mendekat pada Sehun.

"Baekkie kemari.." Sehun membuka lebar kedua lengannya dan anjing kecil itu pun segera turun dari pangkuan Baekhyun, berlari ke pemilik aslinya.

"Tangan." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya pada anjing kecil itu dan yang membuat Baekhyun kagum, Baekkie dengan segera menaruh salah satu kaki depannya di atas tangan Sehun.

"Wah, kau melatihnya dengan baik!"

Sehun mengelus kepala anjing itu sayang sementara anjing itu hanya menutup matanya dengan lidah terjulur—sebagaimana layaknya anjing. Kemudian Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak persegi dengan warna merah muda. "Berikan padanya." Ucap Sehun sambil menyodorkan kotak itu di dekat muluut anjingnya. Si anjing dengan patuh mengapit kotak itu di antara geliginya yang tajam dan berlari ke arah Baekhyun, berusaha memanjat kaki Baekhyun dengan meletakkan kedua kaki depannya di atas lutut laki-laki itu.

Baekhyun mengambil kotak itu dengan senyum. "Apa ini?" ucapnya.

"Buka saja."

Baekhyun melirik Sehun sejenak dan terkekeh lalu membuka kotak yang diberikan padanya. Di sana ada sebuah gelang simpel dengan warna perak berbentuk seperti rantai-rantai kecil dengan gantungan kecil berbentuk bunga daisy, kesukaan Baekhyun. "Woahh" matanya berpendar kagum dan mengeluarkan gelang itu dari kotaknya. "Ini untukku?" tanyanya dengan senyum lebar pada Sehun yang mengangguk dengan senyum sama lebarnya. "Terima kasih, ini cantik sekali." Katanya sambil memasangkan gelang itu di pergelangan tangannya. "Tapi ini bukan gelang perempuan kan?"

Sehun terkekeh dan menggeleng. "Bukan bukan, itu gelang bisa dipakai siapa saja."

.

.

.

.

Seoul 12 April 1970

Luhan menjatuhkan semua benda di atas meja belajarnya ke lantai. Fotonya yang dibingkai kaca pecah, buku-bukunya jatuh berserakan, bahkan vas bunga yang biasa ada di meja belajarnya hancur berkeping-keping. "Apa kau sudah gila? Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku Park Chanyeol?!"

Chanyeol maju selangkah dan memegang bahu Luhan berusaha menenangkan teman sekamarnya itu namun ia malah didorong keras. "Setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku kau ingin aku melupakan semua yang terjadi seolah-olah tak ada yang terjadi?! Kau ingin kembali pada Baekhyun? Lalu bagaimana denganku?!" Luhan terus berteriak dengan suara tertinggi yang ia bisa, nafasnya cepat karena amarah yang membuncah saat Chanyeol mengatakan ia mencintai Baekhyun dan ingin kembali padanya. "Kau pikir jika kau kembali pada Baekhyun aku akan diam begitu saja?! Kau pikir jika aku mengatakan pada Baekhyun bahwa kau telah meniduriku berkali-kali dia akan tetap mau bersama denganmu?! Kau mau melihatku menghancurkan Baekhyun? Itukah yang ingin kau lihat?" Luhan menatap Chanyeol dnegan matanya yang tertutup kabut amarah. Ia menunduk untuk memungut sebuah kepingan kaca. Ia mengarahkan ujung kaca yang tajam itu pada pergelangan tangannya sendiri dan menatap Chanyeol nyalang. "Katakan kau ingin kembali padanya brengsek! Katakan!"

"Luhan jangan begini." Chanyeol mendekat lagi, kali ini memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Luhan. "Kau tidak boleh bertindak sejauh ini." Ucap Chanyeol dengan desahan berat. Sungguh tak pernah adegan seperti ini muncul di pikiran Chanyeol. Mereka memang kerap berkelahi setiap Chanyeol mulai membahas masalah Baekhyun namun kali ini Luhan sangat berbeda, seolah-olah semua kemarahannya meluap dan meledak hingga ia sendiri tak bisa mengontrol dirinya.

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Apa kau bahkan akan peduli jika aku membunuh diriku sendiri? Dengar kau brengsek, apa kau rasa kau masih pantas dengan Baekhyun? Aku mengenalnya lebih dulu daripada kau! Dia itu seperti anak polos yang seperti tak tau apa-apa, dia mudah menangis dan tak tau apa itu percintaan sebelum kau datang. Tubuhnya masih polos dan murni, tak pernah tersentuh oleh tangan orang lain dan kau mau kembali padanya?" Luhan menyeringai. "Kau rasa dirimu yang sekarang pantas untuk Baekhyun? Pemabuk dan sudah meniduri sahabatnya berkali-kali dan kau rasa dirimu masih pantas? Sadarlah Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun sudah terlalu jauh dari jangkauan tanganmu."

Pegangan Chanyeol pada kedua tangan Luhan melonggar perlahan-lahan hingga terlepas seutuhnya, begitu juga sekeping kaca di tangan Luhan yang jatuh ke lantai, pecah lagi menjadi beberapa bagian.

Luhan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol dan membawa laki-laki yang lebih tinggi itu ke dalam sebuah ciuman panas yang membuat keduanya mabuk dan lupa dengan betapa berantakannya ruangan itu sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Bucheon 3 Mei 1973

Mungkin Baekhyun harus bersyukur dengan adanya Sehun di sisinya sekarang. Laki-laki itu selalu berusaha membuat detik-detik yang dilaluinya berharga, berisi senyuman dan gelak tawa. Sejak kemarin, ia selalu memakai gelang cantik pemberian dokter hewan itu kemana pun dia pergi bahkan saat tidur, singkatnya ia tak pernah melepas gelang itu—kecuali saat ia mandi.

Hari ini mereka menghabiskan waktu di pantai berdua karena orang-orang di desa itu memang tidak datang ke pantai pada pukul lima sore seperti sekarang ini.

Baekhyun memegang sebuah ranting kayu di tangannya dan melukiskan namanya dan Sehun di pasir. Ia terkekeh pelan dan melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun yang berdiri di tepi pantai. "Sehun, kemari sebentar."

Sehun dengan senang hati berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dan melihat ke pasir dimana Baekhyun menunjuk. "Cantik kan?"

Sehun tertawa pelan dan mengangguk sebelum berjongkok diikuti oleh Baekhyun. Sehun mengambil ranting kayu yang lain dan menuliskan 'tampan' di sebelah namanya membuat Baekhyun yang bersandar lebih dekat pada laki-laki itu tertawa.

Sehun memutar kepalanya bermaksud ingin melihat senyum Baekhyun saat ia tertawa dengan girang dan dipertemukan oleh ujung hidung laki-laki itu yang menyentuh miliknya. Tawa Baekhyun perlahan mereda dan darah dengan cepat mengalir ke pipinya saat tatapan mereka bertemu dengan jarak yang terlalu dekat.

"Bolehkah aku…menciummu?" tanya Sehun ragu-ragu dan berusaha menahan dirinya agar tak menerjang Baekhyun begitu saja karena nafas hangatnya yang terus menyapu kulit wajah Sehun.

Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada ranting kayu yang ia pegang saat wajah Sehun semakin dekat. Matanya perlahan tertutup membiarkan bibir Sehun menyentuh bibirnya.

Suara jantung mereka berlomba menghantam dada masing-masing. Sehun tak bergerak tapi terus menekan bibir Baekhyun yang terasa lembut dengan bibirnya. Ciuman polos yang membuat mereka hampir gila.

Saat Sehun memundurkan wajahnya, Baekhyun perlahan membuka matanya, warna merah muda masih menghiasi pipi laki-laki itu. Ia malu. Sangat malu dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan dengan laki-laki yang bekerja sebagai dokter itu.

"Maaf.." Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menggosok tengkuknya malu sementara Baekhyun hanya tertunduk.

"Tak apa." Ucapnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun pulang ke rumahnya setelah pukul tujuh lewat. Saat ia membuka pintu dan memanggil ibunya, ia melihat Chanyeol sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah rumah mereka ditemani oleh ibunya sendiri.

"Kau sudah pulang Baek? Kebetulan Chanyeol ada di sini, kalian bicaralah dulu, katanya kau menjatuhkan kalungmu di dekat danau."

Baekhyun membeku di pintu, saling berpandangan dengan Chanyeol. "Kita ada tamu? Kebetulan aku meninggalkan sesuatu di toko. Sebaiknya aku pergi mengambilnya dulu."

Saat Baekhyun berbalik Chanyeol sudah bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih tangannya. "Kita bicara sebentar."

Baekhyun mendesah dan berbalik pada Chanyeol kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk tanpa berkata apa pun. Ibunya sudah pergi ke dapur meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruang tamu. "Ini kalungmu." Ucap Chanyeol menyodorkan seuntai kalung berliontin daisy pada Baekhyun.

"Kau boleh mengambil itu. Aku sudah tidak memerlukannya." Ucap Baekhyun melihat ke dinding putih di depannya.

"Ini kan kalung yang kita beli bersama Baek."

"Itu hanya masa lalu dan kumohon pulanglah. Aku lelah dan aku ingin istirahat, aku tidak ada waktu untuk berbicara denganmu."

"Tidak ada waktu berbicara denganku tapi ada waktu berduaan dengan dokter hewan itu?"

"Dia punya nama Park Chanyeol."

"Terserahlah. Apa kalian berpacaran?"

Baekhyun diam sejenak seolah mempertimbangkan sebuah jawaban untuk diberikan pada Chanyeol. Ia mendesahkan nafas pelan dan menatap laki-laki tinggi bersuara berat itu. "Memangnya kenapa? Itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu."

"Aku melihatnya menciummu."

Baekhyun diam lagi namun jantungnya berdetak cepat dan tanpa disadarinya matanya sedikit melebar dari ukuran aslinya. Tidak mungkin dia melihat, pikirnya. "Lalu?"

"Jangan begini Baek, kumohon. Kau tidak tau bagaimana rindunya aku padamu."

Baekhyun mendecih kasar walaupun pelupuk matanya mulai terasa berat mengingat rindu yang ia pendam bertahun-tahun. "Rindu? Kau seharusnya pulang sekali-sekali jika kau rindu, bukannya malah menghilang." Bisik Baekhyun dengan sangat pelan seolah-olah tak ingin seorangpun mendengarnya termasuk Chanyeol sendiri.

"Baekhyun dengar—"

Sesaat Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun bel pintu rumah laki-laki itu berbunyi. Ia menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini. Tertinggal di tempat praktekku." Di sana Sehun melambaikan mantel abu-abu Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum dan mengambilnya.

"Mau masuk dulu?"

"Kupikir kau punya tamu?" ucapnya berkedip dan menoleh ke dalam rumah Baekhyun.

"Tak apa, masuklah." Baekhyun menarik tangan Sehun dan mendudukkan laki-laki itu di sofa.

Sehun memicingkan matanya pada Chanyeol sementara Chanyeol menatapnya tajam. Sesama dokter itu bertatapan beberapa saat sebelum Sehun membungkuk hormat di depan Chanyeol. "Aku Sehun."

"Chanyeol." Ucap Chanyeol balas membungkuk.

"Kau mau minum apa?" tanya Baekhyun pada Sehun.

"Apa saja tak masalah." Ucapnya dan mereka berbalas-balasan senyum.

"Tunggu sebentar." Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke dapur meninggalkan Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Kalian berpacaran?" tanya Chanyeol, matanya tak lepas dari Sehun yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Maaf kurasa itu pertanyaan yang tidak sopan. Kita baru saja bertemu."

"Kau tak tau siapa aku?"

"Untungnya aku cukup tau." Sehun melempar senyum tipis. "Dan itu tidak ada pengaruhnya untukku walaupun kau adalah mantannya yang hilang bertahun-tahun dengan alasan kuliah ke Seoul dan tiba-tiba pulang dengan surat undangan." Sehun mengedikkan bahunya. "Cukup kejam untuk laki-laki sebaik Baekhyun. Bukankah begitu Chanyeol-ssi?"

Chanyeol mendengus dan memutar matanya. "Jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau tau segalanya."

"Kau yang memulai dan aku tidka mencoba bertingkah seolah-olah aku tau segalanya."

Tak lama Baekhyun kembali dengan nampan. Ia meletakkan secangkir teh di depan Sehun dan tersenyum. "Minumlah." Kemudian ia melirik Chanyeol yang di depannya telah terhidang kopi, pasti ibunya yang membuatkan.

"Chanyeol, kalau urusanmu sudah selesai pulanglah."

Sehun menyeruput tehnya dan melirik Chanyeol yang bangkit berdiri sebelum ia bangkit berdiri juga. "Aku juga sebenarnya masih ada urusan Baek, Baekkie sendirian di tempat praktekku, aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya jadi kurasa aku pamit saja. Dan tehnya enak sekali, terima kasih. Dan, sampai jumpa besok."

Sehun berjalan keluar diikuti oleh Chanyeol.

"Datanglah ke taman di dekat sekolah kita yang lama besok. Aku akan menunggu." Ucap Chanyeol sebelum bangkit dan menyusul Sehun yang sudah keluar terlebih dahulu.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Daisy

Author : chanbaekonlyy

Casts :

Byun Baekhyun EXO

Park Chanyeol EXO

Xi Luhan EXO

Oh Sehun EXO

Others

Genre : Romance, Angst ._.

Rate : T

A/N : "gak tau yang nulis ChanBaek shipper apa bukan. Smoga pen-name-nya gak palsu" Komentar sederhana yang rasanya nusuk banget. Sakitnya tuh di sini lol jati diri gue diragukan jadi ini waktunya untuk mengungkap kebenaran dan mengkonfirmasi jati diri gue yang sebenarnya. Pertama, gue EXO-L fucking EXO-L yasss! Gue udah cinta sama EXO semenjak mereka masih mama-mamaan dan cinta itu makin gede aja walaupun kenyataannya mereka punya banyak masalah di akhir tahun 2014 ini or overdose era u_u gue ChanBaek HARD SHIPPER, ke-ChanBaek-an gue itu udah akut, udah lewat stadium empat lol hahaha apa deh gue, pokoknya gue udah klepek-klepek sama couple sableng yang satu ini, sanking akutnya, kalo gue lagi nonton video exo dan ngeliat mereka berdiri samping-sampingan aja, gue bisa jejeritan kayak itu tuh setan yang pake baju putih yang belakangnya bolong haha dan gue BAEKHYUN BIASED ya lo gak salah baca, ultimate bias gue itu Baekhyun. Gue suka exo gara-gara Baekhyun dan sampai sekarang cinta gue ke dia masih sama seperti saat kita pertama kali bertemu eaaa walaupun kenyataannya dia digosipin sama tante itu tuh #plak dan karena gue Baekhyun biased, gue tuh biasanya suka Baekhyun dipasangin sama member lain kayak Sehun or Kris and Kai dikit-dikit suka, dikit doang sih haha dan crack couple favorite gue itu HUNBAEK OR SEBAEK hahaha so jangan heran kalo nemu ni dua manusia unyu di setiap ff gue /tebar garam/ kan biasanya kalo ChanBaek shipper yang Baekhyun biased suka Baekhyun dipasangin sama seme yang lain tapi gak suka Chanyeol dipasangin sama uke lain, kayak gue tuh lol lol lol gue gak suka Chanyeol dipasangin sama yang lain selain Baekhyun, egois banget gue but who cares? :') dan biasaya yang ChanBaek shipper Chanyeol biased ya kebalikan dari yang Baekhyun biased tapi ada juga tuh ChanBaek shipper yang emang gak suka Chanyeol atau Baekhyun dipasangin sama orang lain haha itulah yang namanya pilihan hidup dan kita harus hormati itu yang penting kan kita tetap satu, sama-sama ChanBaek shipper. Soal ending dari ff ini, makasih buat semua yang nebak, gue gak bisa kasih clue apa-apa, tapi gue udah nyiapin ending yang cantik buat ni ff, ending yang cantik itu bukan berarti happy or sad loh ya, ya pokoknya tunggu aja. Dan yang paling penting gue gak benci sama Luhan, gila dia bias gue di EXO M woy, gue buat dia begini di sini karena gue gak sanggup buat Kyungsoo, terlalu ekstrim lol gue paling gak suka sama ChanSoo sorry man, sekali lagi ini pilihan hidup, jangan judge gue, gue suka ChanBaek Kaisoo peace yo! Gue seneng banget seenggaknya angst gue gak gagal-gagal banget hahaha intinya semua yang gue buat di ff ini nggak ada masud apa-apa, cuma demi kebutuhan cerita aja dan sorry ini udah panjang banget masya allah semoga kalian pada ngertiin perasaan gue deh. LAST, MY PEN NAME IS NOT FAKE! CHANBAEKONLY :)

.

.

.

.

Bucheon 4 Mei 1973

Baekhyun menghirup udara dalam-dalam, berusaha mengisi paru-parunya yang terasa sesak sekali. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di dadanya yang terus naik turun memompa udara terus menerus namun tetap saja rasanya sangat sesak seolah-olah tak ada oksigen yang bisa masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Tubuh Baekhyun menunduk. Gunting tanaman yang tadi ia pegang sudah ia letakkan di atas meja karena rasa sesak yang teramat sangat yang datang tiba-tiba.

Saat itu bel pintu tokonya berbunyi menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk. Baekhyun menyeka air mata yang mengembun di sudut matanya dan berusaha berdiri di atas kedua kakinya yang gemetar dan berbalik dengan senyum menatap Sehun yang berdiri di sana.

"Kau datang?"

Sehun mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun. "Kau sibuk?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menunjuk serangkaian bunga lili di pot. "Sedang mengurus tanaman seperti biasa."

"Benarkah? Kebetulan aku membutuhkan bunga di tempat praktekku. Bisakah kau merangkaikannya?"

"Tentu saja, jika kau membayar."

Sehun tertawa dan duduk di kursi yang ada di toko itu. "Tentu saja aku akan bayar Baekhyun."

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar ke arah Sehun kemudian berbalik membelakangi laki-laki itu. Dadanya masih sangat sesak. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya sambil mencengkram erat ujung rak bunga di depannya. Buku jarinya memutih karena mencengkram benda kaca itu terlalu kuat, ia hampir tak bisa melihat apa pun selain putih.

Sehun yang melihat Baekhyun hanya berdiri diam membelakanginya mengerutkan alis. "Baekhyun?" panggilnya namun Baekhyun tak menjawab. Kerutan alis Sehun semakin jelas, maka ia berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun di tempatnya. "Baekhyun kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun menoleh pada Sehun. "Bisakah kau antar aku pulang?"

Kerutan di wajah Sehun hilang, terganti dengan ekspresi khawatir saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sedikit pucat. Ia mengangguk. "Sebaiknya kita tutup saja tokomu hari ini." Baekhyun hanya diam, masih terus berusaha memasok udara ke dalam paru-parunya.

Sehun meraih tangan Baekhyun bermaksud hendak memapahnya berjalan namun ia dibuat sedikit kaget dengan jemari Baekhyun yang dingin dan bergetar pelan. "Baekhyun apa kau baik-baik saja?" Karena Baekhyun lagi-lagi tak menjawabnya, Sehun segera berjongkok di depan laki-laki itu agar dia bisa naik ke punggungnya. "Ayo."

Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Sehun, kepalanya tergeletak lemah di antara leher dan bahu laki-laki itu sementara kedua kakinya ditarik Sehun ke kedua sisi pinggangnya. Ia bisa merasakan nafas Baekhyun yang hangat, berat, dan cepat di lehernya, membuat Sehun semakin cemas tak menentu. Sehun meraih kunci toko itu dan berjalan ke luar. Ia membiarkan Baekhyun memeluk pinggangnya dengan kedua kakinya sementara ia sendiri mengunci pintu toko itu.

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun?" ibunya terlihat sangat panik begitu ia membuka pintu dan mendapati anak semata wayangnya terlihat sangat pucat di punggung Sehun. Ia mempersilahkan Sehun masuk dan menuntun laki-laki itu menuju kamar Baekhyun.

"Aku juga tak tau bi." Jawab laki-laki itu lalu meletakkan Baekhyun di ranjangnya.

Wanita itu terlihat sangat cemas dengan keadaan putranya. "Tunggu sebentar, ibu akan ambilkan obat."

Sehun meletakkan kunci toko bunga Baekhyun di meja nakas di sebelah ranjang laki-laki itu. Ia duduk di kursi kecil di samping ranjang Baekhyun, meraih tangan laki-laki itu dan menempelkan ibu jarinya di pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

Ibu Baekhyun kembali tak lama setelahnya. Ia membawa segelas air dan beberapa butir obat. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang Baekhyun dan Sehun menuntun Baekhyun untuk mengambil posisi duduk agar ia lebih mudah meminum obatnya.

Sehun duduk memperhatikan Nyonya Byun yang memberi Baekhyun beberapa butir obat dan laki-laki itu minum dengan patuh. Baekhyun memijat kepalanya beberapa detik dan kembali ke posisi berbaring, menutup matanya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang." Ucap Ibu Baekhyun dengan senyuman walaupun kecemasan masih tergurat jelas di mata wanita itu.

Sehun tersenyum. "Tak masalah bi."

"Bibi pergi sebentar ya." Sehun mengangguk dan ibu Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya.

Sehun meraih tangan Baekhyun lagi, kali ini menggenggamnya erat dengan kedua tangannya. "Semoga cepat sembuh." Ucapnya dan mengecup punggung tangan laki-laki tu.

.

.

.

Bucheon 30 Juni 1965

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya, mengutuk dalam hati detak jantungnya yang menggila melihat pipi Baekhyun yang memerah padam. Ia terus menatap laki-laki pendek itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun walau kenyatannya dia sendiri yang menulis surat untuk Baekhyun dan mengajaknya bertemu di taman dekat sekolah karena ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Baekhyun.

Saat Chanyeol meraih kedua tangannya, Baekhyun mendongak gugup. Ia memandang jemari kecilnya yang digenggam oleh tangan besar dan hangat milik Chanyeol kemudian memandang pemiliknya. Rona merah makin tersebar di wajah bahkan ke telinganya saat ia mendapati bola mata jernih Chanyeol terus menatapnya.

"B-Baek, m-maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya keras dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada sepatu ia pakai. "Mmm—" genggaman Chanyeol pada tangannya makin erat. "Iya, aku mau." Ucapnya hampir berbisik namun Chanyeol masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Laki-laki tinggi itu tersenyum lebar, puas dengan jawaban Baekhyun. Kegugupannya perlahan hilang dan ia dengan bodohnya memetik sebuah mawar yang tumbuh di taman itu dan menyelipkannya di belakang telinga Baekhyun membuat laki-laki yang satunya cemberut.

Chanyeol yang tadinya tersenyum lebar kini terkekeh pelan melihat Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan pipi memerah dan wajah cemberut. "Kenapa harus pakai bunga segala? Ini memalukan."

"Tidak ada orang lain di sini Baek."

.

.

.

Bucheon 4 Mei 1973

Chanyeol memandang sekeliling taman yang nampak sedikit berubah dari yang dulu. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu bangku kosong dan tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri kala ingatan tentang dirinya yang kalau dipikir-pikir kelihatan bodoh sekali saat dia menyatakan cinta pada Baekhyun.

Bagaimana tidak bodoh? Dia menulis sepucuk surat dan menyuruh teman sekelasnya untuk mengantarkan surat itu pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum menatap langit mengingat kenangan manis yang mereka punya dulu. Saat mereka masih memakai seragam sekolah dan saat Luhan masih belum menjadi Luhan yang seperti sekarang.

Chanyeol duduk. Memandang. Mengingat. Tersenyum. Mendesah. Berjam-jam telah berlalu dan Baekhyun tak juga datang. Harapannya rasanya akan segera hancur. Laki-laki itu sepertinya bahkan tak tertarik lagi untuk melihat wajahnya. Ia tau ia brengsek. Ia brengsek karena ia mengkhianati Baekhyun. Ia brengsek karena ia tak menepati janjinya. Ia brengsek karena mengambil sahabat Baekhyun. Ia brengsek karena ia akan menikahi orang lain selain Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya duduk merenungi betapa brengseknya dia. Wajahnya tertunduk menatap kosong pada pahanya, membiarkan butiran gerimis yang mulai berjatuhan ke bumi. Pantas jika Baekhyun tak ingin melihatnya lagi. Pantas jika Baekhyun tak menginginkan cintanya lagi. Pantas jika Baekhyun bersama orang lain tapi Chanyeol hanya ingin menyampaikan ini semua sebelum ia akan menjauh dari kehidupan Baekhyun. Mungkin selamanya.

Saat gerimis berubah menjadi rintikan hujan yang mulai membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, Chanyeol mendongak menatap lelaki kecil berambut hitam dengan sebuah payung kuning di atas kepalanya. Ia berdiri. Chanyeol duduk. Mereka hanya bertukar pandang dengan makna berbeda-beda hingga Chanyeol memutuskan berdiri dan tersenyum padanya.

"Kau sudah datang?"

Laki-laki itu tak menjawabnya. Ia hanya mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun ayo kita cari tempat lain untuk bicara."

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan? Tidak cukupkah dengan semua yang sudah kau lakukan padaku? Aku menunggu dan menunggu walaupun kau tak pernah membalas satu pun suratku bahkan di hari ulang tahunku dan ini yang kudapat setelah kau kembali? Apa lagi yang harus dibicarakan?"

"Baek—"

"Kau egois! Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu hingga kau tega memperlakukanku seperti ini? Apa aku hanya lelucon bagimu yang bisa kau tertawai dan tinggalkan begitu saja?" Air mata Baekhyun memeleh dari kedua sudut matanya. Payung yang semula masih ia genggam erat terjatuh di tanah yang basah oleh hujan. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku Park Chanyeol? Kenapa?" Baekhyun mendorong dada laki-laki itu dan menghujamkan kepalan tangannya berkali-kali hingga laki-laki itu mundur beberapa kali ke belakang.

Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun. "Baek dengar. Aku selalu mengirim surat ke Bucheon tapi kau lah yang tak pernah membalasnya. Dan apa maksudmu selalu mengirim surat? Aku tak pernah mendapat satupun sejak suratmu terakhir tentang tempat-tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi di Seoul."

"Kau pembohong!" Baekhyun yang sudah basah oleh hujan dan air mata yang selalu ia pendam itu menatapnya nyalang setelah mendorongnya lagi. "Kau tidak pernah mengirimiku surat. Aku hampir mati menunggu tapi tak pernah! Jangan membohongiku."

"Aku tau kau membenciku sekarang. Tapi kumohon jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur dan aku tak akan pernah mengganggumu lagi. Mungkin selamanya. Kenapa kau tidak pernah membalas suratku?"

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol dan ia hanya bisa melihat kehancuran di mata laki-laki tinggi itu. Tidak ada sinar yang dulu selalu terpancar dari bola matanya yang jernih.

Seoul 30 Juni 1968

Pintu terbuka kasar saat sosok tubuh Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi dalam keadaan mabuk masuk. Tubuhnya limpung tanpa arah hingga ia merosot di lantai bersandar pada dinding.

Luhan datang menghampirinya dengan wajah cemas. Teman sekamarnya ini semakin berantakan dari hari ke hari, selalu mabuk, nilai kuliahnya turun drastis, jarang masuk ke kelas, dan selalu menyetubuhinya dengan menyebut-nyebut nama Baekhyun.

Luhan berjongkok di depan Chanyeol setelah menutup pintu kamar mereka. Ia meraih lengan laki-laki tinggi itu untuk berdiri bersamanya. Ia menuntunnya berjalan ke tempat tidur, membiarkan Chanyeol beristirahat. Ia mendesah panjang dan menatap laki-laki itu lama sebelum bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke arah meja belajar. Ia memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah Chanyeol terlebih dahulu kemudian mengerjakan miliknya sendiri. Setidaknya inilah yang bisa ia lakukan agar Chanyeol tak dikeluarkan dari kampus.

Semua tugas dari dosen Chanyeol ia kumpulkan dari temannya dan ia mengerjakannya sebisa mungkin. Saat ia tak ada kelas, ia akan pergi ke perpustakaan dan menuliskan laporan Chanyeol dan mengumpulkannya tepat waktu sebelum dia mengerjakan laporan miliknya.

Beberapa hari kemudian Chanyeol masuk kantor polisi karena ia berkelahi dengan seseorang saat ia dalam keadaan mabuk. Orang tersebut harus mendapat perawatan intens di rumah sakit dan Luhan hanya bisa mendesah dengan kelakuan laki-laki itu dan membayar biaya rumah sakit orang yang telah dihajar Chanyeol sampai babak belur kemudian membawa laki-laki itu pulang.

Belum lagi saat Chanyeol masuk rumah sakit karena menderita depresi ringan. Saat itu di kampus mereka sedang berlangsung banyak ujian dan untungnya jadwal ujian mereka berbeda sehingga Luhan bisa datang dengan kartu mahasiswa Chanyeol dan menggantikan laki-laki itu untuk mengerjakan ujiannya. Setelah semua aktivitas di kampus berakhir, ia akan pergi menjenguk Chanyeol di rumah sakit dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk buku menyiapkan ujian mereka berdua. Ia belajar sepanjang malam dan selalu tertidur di atas bukunya jika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima pagi.

Sejak Chanyeol keluar dari rumah sakit, Luhan perlahan menarik Chanyeol untuk kembali seperti dirinya yang dulu. Ia selalu berusaha menjauhkan alkohol dari laki-laki itu dan selalu mengingatkannya dengan semua tugas kuliahnya. Ia menunjukkan kertas ujian Chanyeol yang mendapat nilai B dan menyuruh laki-laki itu untuk berusaha demi dirinya sendiri untuk waktu ke depan.

"Sebaiknya jangan sia-siakan pengorbanan yang telah kau lakukan untuk sampai ke sini Chanyeol. Lupakan dulu Baekhyun dan fokuslah pada kuliahmu."

Bucheon 4 Mei 1973

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun!" Air mata Chanyeol tak berhenti meleleh saat laki-laki itu menutup matanya lemah. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat dan membawa laki-laki itu di dalam pelukannya berjalan menembus hujan deras yang mengguyur malam itu.

Sebelah tangannya melingkar di bahu laki-laki itu sementara tangan yang lain melingkar di lutut belakangnya.

Di depan rumahnya, Nyonya Byun berdiri, wajah tuanya menyiratkan panik saat ia melihat Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun yang basah kuyup dan menutup kedua matanya. "Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?"

"Dia tak sadarkan diri bi." Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan meletakkan laki-laki itu di tempat tidurnya.

"Chanyeol bisakah kau ambilkan obat Baekhyun, air hangat, dan handuk?"

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat dan berjalan ke dapur mengambil benda yang diminta Nyonya Byun sementara Nyonya Byun sendiri mengganti pakaian Baekhyun yang basah total.

Chanyeol meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa di tepi ranjang Baekhyun dan Nyonya Byun segera meraih handuk putih dan merendamnya ke dalam air hangat. Ia meletakkan handuk itu di atas kening Baekhyun dan kemudian menatap Chanyeol. "Ganti dulu pakaianmu Chanyeol."

"Baik bi."

TBC


End file.
